


Estamos

by 2startotheright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e16 Illuminated, Fluff, M/M, Romance, basado en la preview
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles estaba borracho.<br/>Bueno, no, realmente no estaba borracho. Eufórico y pletórico porque por fin estaba trasnochando una noche y no era por estar teniendo una pesadilla dentro de una pesadilla, metida dentro de otra, envuelta en otra más, sí.<br/>Pero si alguien preguntaba iba a asegurar que estaba borracho.<br/>De hecho, una vez que viese aparecer a Derek, acabaría por decidir que "estaba borracho", iba a ser su explicación para unas cuantas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estamos

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, a horas del episodio voy yo y subo un fic basado en la preview...

Stiles estaba borracho.

Bueno, no, realmente no estaba borracho. Eufórico y pletórico porque por fin estaba trasnochando una noche, y no era por estar teniendo una pesadilla dentro de una pesadilla, metida dentro de otra, envuelta en otra más, sí.

Pero si alguien preguntaba iba a asegurar que estaba borracho. O quizás realmente lo estuviese un poco, porque beber no había bebido mucho, pero algo sí. Mejor dicho, corrección, no había estado bebiendo mucho tiempo, porque puede que se hubiese bajado media docena de chupitos nada más entrar por la puerta y ya no le hiciesen falta más. Pero había sido necesario; porque había entrado y sus ojos habían ido directos a un trozo de suelo muy exacto del loft.

Y había sido perfectamente capaz de ver el cuerpo de Boyd, y de imaginarse el de Érica, y de recordar a Heather, y cómo los hombros de Derek se habían movido bajo sus palmas mientras lloraba. Y Boyd ya nunca iba a ir a una fiesta con amigos, y Érica nunca lo retaría a beberse más chupitos que ella, algo que se imaginaba de lo que habría sido completamente capaz; y Heather ya no celebraría su dieciocho cumpleaños, y Derek...

¿De quién mierda había sido la idea de hacer una fiesta allí?

Aquellos habían sido los pensamientos de Stiles nada más llegar, y la única opción había sido nadar o hundirse; así que había saltado de cabeza a un mar de tequila.

El caso era que Stiles estaba borracho, o no, realmente no, o... Stiles estaba. Y aquello era decir mucho, porque había tantos que no estaban.... Que ya no estarían...

Así que Stiles había decidido primero nadar en tequila, y segundo, divertirse. Y después Caitlin se había acercado a saludarlo, y habían acabado bailando juntos, porque los dos sabían lo que era estar cuando había gente que ya no estaba. Y los dos sabían que se podía dejar de estar en cualquier momento.

Así que Stiles había bailado sin coordinación ninguna, y Caitlin se había reído con él, que no de él, porque estaban vivos y preocuparse de cómo hacer o no hacer las cosas era absurdo si se podía hacerlas; y habían bailado más y más, y al final habían ido a sentarse a las escaleras y habían empezado a hablar.

Stiles había sorteado las dudas que Caitlin tenía de la noche en que Emily había muerto - porque decirle: sí, viste a una chica con colmillos y garras, se llama Cora, te la presentaría pero no está, y su hermano tampoco; no era una opción -; y habían hablado más.

Caitlin había dicho que aún echaba de menos a Emily, aunque sabía que no iba a volver.

Stiles le había dicho que lo entendía a la perfección.

Caitlin le había dicho que a veces aún cogía el móvil para llamarla por las mañanas.

Stiles había confesado que cuando tenía pesadillas, aunque absurdo, quería que apareciese una persona en concreto a su lado en la cama para abrazarlo.

Caitlin había dicho que tenía ganas de besar a alguien.

Stiles se había quedado estático, porque sin querer había llevado los ojos a _ese_ maldito trozo de suelo.

Caitlin había dicho que si él también quería besar a alguien podía besarla a ella.

Stiles había seguido mirando al jodido trozo de suelo.

Y entonces se había dado cuenta de lo que ella había dicho, y se había girado a mirarla, y Caitlin lo estaba besando. Y Stiles le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Porque los dos sabían que estaban besando a un reemplazo y les daba igual. Porque aquel beso era una manera de intentar sentirse más normales aquella noche; de sentir, a secas. Porque los dos sabían que aquello era cosa de una noche, de unos minutos seguramente, pero durante ese tiempo no eran dos personas que habían perdido a alguien, eran alguien que estaba besando a otra persona, que...

Stiles dejó de pensar cuando se separaron un momento, y se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando, y aquel beso era justo para dejar de pensar, y estaba a punto de devolverle la sonrisa a Caitlin, y de ir a por el segundo beso que la cara de la chica ofrecía, para ver si con ese no pensaba, cuando sus ojos pasearon un momento por la sala.

La mano de Caitlin en su mejilla no lo estaba haciendo sentir mucho; la visión de la espalda que podía ver justo a la entrada acababa de hacer que casi entrase en taquicardia.

\- Derek...

Sólo lo susurró, dejando escapar el nombre, atreviéndose a creer que lo estaba viendo de verdad. Que Derek Hale estaba allí, y que aquello no era algo que su subconsciente retorcido lo estaba haciendo ver. No, era verdad, porque su subconsciente se había quedado tranquilito - y por Dios que le durase -, así que aquello era verdad.

Aquello era verdad. Derek estaba allí. Hablando con Scott por lo que parecía. Y llevaba una camiseta azul, y a Stiles se le estaban acumulando los comentarios que podría hacerle respecto al hecho de que llevase color para ver como lo fulminaba con lo mirada; lo cual era muy absurdo, porque creía que había dejado de respirar, y aún así se le estaban ocurriendo esas cosas.

\- Parece que los hay que vuelven... - comentó Caitlin a su lado.

Y Stiles se dio cuenta de que Caitlin lo había soltado, de que Caitlin había encontrado el cuerpo del que él no despegaba los ojos, de que Caitlin le estaba sonriendo. Por primera vez en quince segundos Stiles se dio cuenta de que Caitlin seguía allí.

\- Eh.. yo... - musitó, pasándose una mano por el pelo y dejándola en la nuca, sin querer apartar los ojos de Derek por si se le ocurría desaparecer, y queriendo mirar a Caitlin a la vez, porque al menos merecía una explicación. O algo. Stiles no era capaz de pensar ahora. Mucho menos de expresarse en un inglés compresible.

\- A por él, tigre - dijo entonces la chica con una risita, empujándole una pierna para que se levantase.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confuso.

\- Stiles - habló Caitlin, sujetándole la barbilla para que la mirase - Ni tú eres Emily, ni yo soy ese armario de dos puertas, obviamente - añadió con una risita, y al momento se puso seria - A mí me va a costar encontrar a alguien a quien quiera besar todos los días otra vez, pero lo encontraré y, hasta entonces, algún que otro día puedo besar a alguien que me haga reír un rato. Como ahora. Tú ya encontraste a alguien, porque te has reído mucho conmigo, pero no te acabas de ver sonreír - finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa dulce ella.

\- ¿He sonreído? - cuestionó, notando como se sonrojaba, frotándose el cuello.

\- ¡Que mono! - exclamó Caitlin con una palmada - Sí, has sonreído. Como un gilipollas déjame decirte. Como yo cuando... como yo - finalizó la frase encogiéndose de hombros, y Stiles la entendió a la perfección, y no pudo evitar el darle un beso en la mejilla.

Porque tenía cara de necesitarlo. Por haberlo hecho reír aquella noche. Por entenderlo.

\- Tira - ordenó ella con una risa, recolocándose la peluca que él le acababa de mover - No iba a volver y está en la puerta, tira - sentenció señalándole el camino con el índice.

Stiles asintió, dejó que le diese una palmada en la mano para darle ánimo, y se levantó. Aunque no tenía claro qué iba a hacer.

¿Acercarse y saludar?

¿Preguntarle qué tal había ido?

¿Dónde se había metido?

¿Que quería saber que le había hecho Cora para que llevase algo de tono claro?

¿Huir cual el cobarde que interiormente era?

¿Llegar y exigir saber que estaba hablando con Scott?

¿Pedir que no los matase por estar dando una fiesta en su casa?

\- ¡Stiles! - chilló Caitlin, y se giró a mirarla - Está, y estáis aquí los dos, así que deja de pensarlo. Por ti, y por mí.

La chica acabó la frase llevándose dos ojos a los dedos y luego dirigiéndolos a él, mientras entrecerraba los ojos intentando resultar amenazadora, y Stiles no pudo evitar una risa. Pero tenía razón, Derek estaba allí, y él estaba allí, y Caitlin acababa de dejarle claro que ella nunca iba a poder tener un abrazo más de Emily, pero él podría tener el primero de Derek y...

¡Y a la mierda!, estaban vivos, que ya era mucho. Y Stiles estaba borracho, o eufórico, o simplemente feliz de que Derek estuviese allí... o las tres cosas, así que  no lo pensó más.

Se abrió paso entre los cuerpos que estaban bailando, repartiendo codazos y pisotones cuando le fue conveniente, y cuando llegó a diez pasos de Derek y Scott empezó a correr y, directamente, saltó sobre la espalda de Derek.

\- ¡Derek! - chilló, pasando los brazos en torno a su cuello para sujetarse, y lo mismo sí que aún estaba notando los chupitos más de lo que pensaba, o la carrera no lo había ayudado, porque se estaba encontrando incapaz de recuperar el equilibrio. Pero dio igual, porque según Derek lo notó impactar contra su espalda echó un brazo hacia atrás para sujetarlo - ¡Perdón por la fiesta! ¡Perdón! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te habías metido? - preguntó a toda velocidad, y lo más importante, sin soltarlo. Más importante aún, estrechándolo más. Todavía más importante, Derek seguía sujetándolo contra él.

\- Stiles... - siseó Derek - Suelta.

\- Um-mm - negó - Si te suelto a lo mejor te vas.

Y vale, borracho... eufórico... estaba una de las dos cosas, porque no sabía como acaba de dejarse decir decir eso. Menos aún, como había sido capaz de decir eso mientras hacía fuerza para intentar subirse por completo a la espalda de Derek.

\- ¡Stiles! - rió Scott.

\- Hola Scotty - saludó contento. Y mientras lo hacía, después de caer en la cuenta de que no era capaz de auparse y cerrar las piernas en torno a la cintura de Derek, decidió enroscar las piernas en torno a sus pantorrillas, y apretar bien los brazos en torno a su pecho. Estaba seguro de que parecía un bebé koala. Pero era un bebé koala feliz.

\- ¿Nos perdonas por la fiesta? - le preguntó a Derek de nuevo, que aparte de girar la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarlo mal, y extender la mano que había llevado a su espalda para sujetarlo mejor, no había hecho nada - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has vuelto para quedarte? ¿Dónde está Cora?

\- ¿Te bajas y te contesto? - cuestionó el moreno en respuesta, aunque más bien fue una orden. Una que Stiles decidió ignorar, porque por mucho que refunfuñaba no lo había soltado.

\- Nop - respondió con una sonrisa - Bueno, lo de contestarme sí, gracias.

\- ¿Y si nos apartamos de aquí primero? - sugirió Scott aún riendo - Molestamos en la puerta.

Stiles se fijó en que sí, Scott tenía razón, había gente intentando salir, seguramente a tomar aire, y ellos estaban un poco en medio; así que asintió, y tras sujetarse más a Derek con un brazo, llegando a enganchar los dedos en su camiseta, usó la mano que había dejado libre para señalar hacia un lado del loft  y gritar:

\- ¡Corre como el viento, Perdigón!

\- Eso ni siquiera es un lobo, Stiles - refunfuñó Derek, y el castaño estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre lo mucho que lo asombraba que hubiese llegado a ver Toy Story tres; la uno no, pero la tres le extrañaba bastante; cuando Derek lo soltó y echó a andar. Suponía que pretendía conseguir que así se desenganchase de él pero, mala suerte para Derek, porque en el momento en que notó que iba a dar un paso, Stiles se dejó caer sobre él cual peso muerto.

\- No, no - negó.

\- Por el amor de Dios... - siseó Derek; y ahí sí, Stiles temió porque lo soltase de culo en mitad del loft, pero para su gran sorpresa Derek se agachó y llevó las manos a sus rodillas, para así impulsarlo y colocarlo tal y cómo él había pretendiendo al principio.

Derek lo estaba llevando a cuestas. Derek lo estaba llevando a caballito. Y Stiles estaba sonriendo como un estúpido, y le daba completamente igual. Fueron sólo unos cuantos pasos, y Stiles podía escuchar a Scott reír asombrado detrás de ellos, y un silbido agudo a lo lejos que supo que era Caitlin, pero le dio igual. Él se limitó a acomodar los brazos en torno al cuello de Derek para que le fuese más fácil cargarlo, dejándose extender una palma en el pecho del moreno, y se permitió también apoyar la mejilla contra su cabeza el par de segundos que duró el paseó.

Y realmente iba a estar borracho, aunque hasta hacía nada había estado seguro de que no; porque, o estaba borracho, o Derek Hale acababa de apretar un momento la parte de atrás de sus rodillas antes de soltarlo.

Y sí, Derek lo había dejado de pie en el suelo al llegar al otro lado de la habitación, pero a Stiles no le importó, porque aquello que acababa de pasar había sido un abrazo. Raro, extraño, pero un abrazo. Porque él no había soltado a Derek y, mejor aún, Derek no lo había soltado a él desde que lo había atrapado entre sus brazos. (Y a quién iba a engañar, si Derek Hale dejaba que lo rodeases con los brazos era porque quería, porque con sólo retorcerle un dedo podría haberlo dejado en el suelo; así que sí, abrazo).

\- Te echaba de menos, lobo amargado - le dijo sincero, sonriéndole, (y no quería pensar como estaba sonriéndole, no después de lo que había dicho Caitlin), mientras se movía para quedar entre él y Scott, y ahora sí, enterarse de qué habían estado hablando.

Porque no, no iba a dejar que Derek le contestase, porque oficialmente la explicación de aquel momento iba a ser que se había pasado con los chupitos.

Aquello iba a ser la versión oficial para todo el mundo, hasta para Scott: Stiles había corrido a abrazar a Derek porque estaba hasta arriba de tequila. Derek había tenido el detalle de aguantarlo, seguramente porque habría supuesto él solito que Stiles estaba borracho - esa parte sabía que era verdad, oficial y extraoficialmente - Y allí no había pasado nada.

Sólo Caitlin sabía por qué había ido corriendo a abrazar a Derek y...

Y las luces acababan de parpadear.

Y otra vez, y otra vez más.

\- Scott... Scott - balbuceó Lydia llegando junto a ellos sin aliento, y antes de que a ninguno de los tres les diese tiempo de decir nada, la pelirroja dejó escapar un grito desgarrador.

\- ¡Todo el mundo fuera! - bramó Scott.

Y dicho y hecho; aquello fue el caos.

La gente empezó a correr hacia la puerta, tropezándose unos con otros, sin saber muy bien por qué se estaban yendo, pero sin dejar de correr, porque tras el grito de Lydia cualquiera no echaba a correr... Stiles suspiró al ver que Caitlin salía ya de allí, y que Scott tenía resguardada a Lydia a su espalda, y confiaba en que Isaac y Ethan se encargasen de que no les pasase nada a Allison y Danny, y...

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie había chocado con él, de que nadie lo había mandado al suelo, ni siquiera lo habían hecho tambalearse. Porque en el mismo momento en el que Scott había gritado, Derek había extendido un brazo y lo había refugiado contra su pecho. Literalmente.

Lo había abrazado contra él, usando una mano para cubrirle la cabeza y hacer que la apoyase  en su pecho y, como un puto acto reflejo, Stiles había envuelto los brazos en torno a su cintura.

\- ¡Scott! A la puerta - le indicó el moreno a su amigo, usando la mano libre para tirar de él.

\- ¡No sé dónde está Kira! - chilló Scott.

\- ¿Quién narices...? - empezó a preguntar Derek, pero no llegó a acabar la pregunta - A lo mejor está fuera. Sino volvemos a por ella.

Scott pareció dudar un momento, y Stiles no veía mucho desde dónde estaba, pero estuvo seguro de que fue la vocecilla de Lydia la que convenció a Scott de seguir caminando.

\- Puede haber salido ya, Scott - aseguró Derek, abriéndose paso mientras apretaba más a Stiles contra él.

Cuando llegaron a los escalones de la entrada, Aiden, Allison e Isaac estaban allí esperando. Scott salió el primero con Lydia, hablando sobre encontrar a Kira, seguido de Allison e Isaac, y Derek había empezado a empujarlo hacia la salida, cuando Aiden comentó que no estaba seguro de si Ethan y Danny habían salido ya. Aquello hizo que todos parasen un segundo mientras las últimas personas salían de allí.

Y entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Las luces parpadearon un par de veces más, y Stiles no pudo distinguir mucho, sólo caras, máscaras más bien,... pero lo poco que vio hizo que se estremeciese.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No se abre! - gritó Aiden.

\- No se va a abrir, en mi casa no se abrió - escuchó que decía Allison desde el otro lado, mientras ella y los demás lo intentaban de todos modos.

Stiles se cogió con más fuerza a Derek, estrujando la tela de la camiseta del moreno entre las manos, y dejó de estremecerse cuando Derek apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza, tal y cómo él había hecho antes.

\- Stiles, - habló el hombre lobo, mientras lo hacía avanzar hasta llegar a una de las esquinas del loft, la más cercana a la puerta - no te muevas de aquí - finalizó mientras lo soltaba.

\- Derek, no... - empezó a protestar.

\- No te muevas de aquí - repitió Derek con firmeza, y Stiles iba a protestar otra vez, pero sintió las yemas de los dedos del moreno contra su mejilla, y se calló.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles estaba agotado.

Stiles estaba agotado, pero estaba vivo. Y el resto del mundo también, y con la noche que habían pasado lo consideraba toda una victoria.

Demonios. Ahora tenían que vérselas con demonios... y ahora mismo le daba completamente igual; porque estaba tirado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá de Derek, y el resto del mundo se había ido a casa, vivos, y él estaba allí, vivo, viendo como Derek, que también estaba vivo, le acercaba un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó el moreno, sentándose a su lado.

\- Bien - contestó por reflejo, y en cuanto lo vio alzar una ceja cambió la palabra - Estoy.

\- A veces ya es mucho - asintió Derek, inclinando la cabeza para apoyarla en el cojín del sofá.

\- ¿Y tú? - quiso saber Stiles.

\- Estoy  - respondió el otro, con algo que fue entre un bufido y una risa, y Stiles estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por lo absurdo de la situación, pero no lo hizo.

Inclinó la cabeza, imitando el gesto de Derek, y la ladeó para poder mirarlo, jugando con el vaso para evitar llevar una mano a la cara del hombre lobo, y repitió:

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Derek lo miró un momento, como si quisiese asegurarse de que realmente alguien le estaba preguntando aquello de verdad, y Stiles aguantó la mirada sin problemas. Porque sí, realmente estaba preocupado por Derek, realmente quería saber, y era absurdo que Derek creyese que nadie pensaba de aquella manera; y puede que aquella pregunta fuese demasiado complicada de contestar, pero al menos Stiles quería saber si estaba bien después de haber tenido que vérselas con aquello jodidos bichos.

\- Estoy bien, - respondió el moreno sincero - no tienes que  preocuparte por mí.

\- ¡Ja! - fue la respuesta irónica de Stiles. Se creía que estaba bien, pero que Derek esperase sentado si creía que él iba a dejar de preocuparse.

\- ¿Y tú? Scott me contó lo de las pesadillas.

\- Hace semanas que no tengo. Y toquemos madera porque no vuelvan.

\- Siento no haber estado, - dijo Derek, todavía mirándolo a los ojos, y decidiendo seguir hablando para el techo - si hubiese podido habría venido; habría intentado ayudaros, aunque no sé si os habría servido de algo...

\- Lo sé. - aseguró Stiles. Y era verdad, lo sabía - Y habrías hecho mucho; quiero a Scott, pero eso de ser un Alfa aún no es lo suyo...

\- Como a mí se me daba tan bien - bufó Derek con ironía.

\- Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, y nunca dejaste que a mí me pasase nada - dijo Stiles, que había estado hablando también para el techo, pero que había vuelto a girar la cabeza para decir aquello, y cuando Derek lo imitó y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, el castaño se dio cuenta de lo sincero que acababa de ser - Eh... bueno - comentó, carraspeando y sentándose erguido - Voy a irme y dejarte descansar; aunque, de verdad, deberías mirar lo de mudarte - dijo mientras se ponía de pie - Y perdón otra vez, por la fiesta... por montar la fiesta, y por saltarte encima antes. El alcohol y yo, mala combinación. Bueno, que me...

\- No estabas borracho - lo interrumpió Derek.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - cuestionó Stiles, con la voz demasiado aguda, porque no podía ser que Derek lo hubiese pillado.

\- No estabas borracho - repitió el moreno, esta vez mirándolo desde el suelo.

\- A ver, grandullón, estaba borracho; sé lo que bebí, y sé lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegases. Créeme, estaba borracho - insistió  - ¿Qué hago teniendo que defender que estaba borracho? Esto es ridículo.

\- Vi lo que hacías cuando llegué, y no estabas borracho - afirmó Derek rotundo, pero con calma. No lo estaba acusando. Simplemente le estaba diciendo las cosas como eran. No había estado borracho. Había estado besando a alguien.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó de nuevo Stiles, y esta vez casi sin voz, dejándose caer de nuevo al suelo con un golpe seco.

\- ¿Tu novia? - aventuró el otro, y otra vez había dejado de mirarlo.

\- No - respondió Stiles con una risa amarga, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y agachando la cabeza; porque no podía creerse que la primera vez que Derek y él se habían visto desde que el moreno se había ido, él hubiese estado besando a otra persona. Y realmente daba igual, no suponía ninguna diferencia, pero aún así... - ¿Te acuerdas de el día que...? - no, mala idea, decir el día que encontrasteis a Cora y Boyd era una mala idea - Uno de los sacrificios fue una chica que se llamaba Emily, Caitlin era su novia - decidió explicar al final, prefiriendo no nombrar a Jennifer, o Julia, o Juliffer, o como fuese que se hiciese llamar esa zorra en sus últimos momentos; porque no hacía falta especificar de qué sacrificios estaba hablando.

Aún así notó como Derek cogía aire y, sin mirar, movió una mano para apoyarla en el antebrazo del moreno.

\- Stiles, se te va a hacer tarde - dijo el otro de pronto, apartándose un poco de él, lo suficiente como para que dejase de tocarlo.

Y Stiles no estaba borracho. Ni eufórico. Pero estaba allí, y Derek estaba a su lado. Y estaba viendo el mismo trozo de suelo en el que Boyd se les había muerto delante de los ojos. Y había estado notado como la piel de Derek se erizaba al tocarlo. Y antes había estado en medio de una estampida humana y Derek no lo había soltado ni un segundo. Y antes de eso había estado besado a alguien en las mismas escaleras que estaban a su izquierda, y no había sentido nada. Y Caitlin lo había besado porque Emily ya no estaba, y Caitlin estaba aprendiendo a estar sin ella. Y no había sido nada, sólo la prueba de que seguían vivos. Y necesitaba que Derek lo supiese.

Porque mañana alguno de los dos podía dejar de estar, y Stiles se debía ser sincero. Y a Caitlin, y a Emily. Incluso a su madre. Porque ellas ya no estaban y no podrían hacer nada más. Pero Stiles sí.

\- No era un beso de verdad - empezó a hablar, moviéndose para apoyar la cabeza de nuevo en el sofá. No quería que Derek se perdiese una palabra,  pero tampoco iba a ser capaz de mirarlo, así que aquella era la mejor opción, mirar otra vez al techo - Emily ya no está, y Caitlin la echa de menos. Tú no estabas, y yo te echaba de menos  - confesó.

\- ¿Stiles? - dijo el moreno, y el chico sabía que lo estaba mirando, pero siguió hablando con los ojos fijos dónde los tenía.

\- Desde que te fuiste todo ha sido una mierda, y antes no es que estuviésemos mucho mejor, así que esta noche quería divertirme para olvidarme de toda la mierda. Y Caitlin también. No creo ni que hubiésemos vuelto a besarnos; pero, de todas formas dio igual, cuando abrí los ojos te vi. Y debo de poner una cara muy particular cuando te miro. - dijo riéndose de si mismo, sabiendo que no podía esconder la vergüenza - Porque no tuve ni que decir nada y Caitlin ya supo que no tenía que echarte de menos más.

\- Stiles... - dijo de nuevo Derek, y el castaño no quiso mirarlo, porque nunca lo había oído hablar así, pero no creía que fuese el preámbulo de algo bueno.

\- Ya está. Confieso. No estaba borracho. Estaba besando a Caitlin porque te echaba de menos, y te salté encima porque me moría de ganas de abrazarte.  Y ahora me voy, y los dos podemos ignorar esto y...

Y Stiles no acabó la frase, ni terminó de levantarse, porque Derek lo sujetó por una muñeca y lo hizo girar, y de pronto Stiles se encontró entre sus brazos.

Aquello sí que era un abrazo.

Derek se lo había echado encima, literalmente, se lo había sentado en el regazo; y lo tenía atrapado contra él con un brazo en torno a su espalda, y la otra mano apoyada en su nuca. Y había hundido la cabeza en su cuello como si nunca quisiese salir de allí. Y Stiles ni pensó en protestar.

Había soñado con un momento así. También literalmente. Había soñado con momentos así, había sonreído, y luego todo se había ido a la mierda cuando había abierto los ojos y había visto que era otra puta pesadilla.

Porque eran pesadillas. Soñar con tener aquello y despertar sólo podía ser definido como pesadilla.

Pero aquello era de verdad, así que no tardó un segundo en llevar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek; haciendo que enterrase más la nariz en su cuello, acercándose más a él, y paseando los dedos entre el pelo de su nuca; simplemente, porque había soñado demasiadas veces con hacerlo como para seguir un segundo más sin saber cómo se sentía.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos - habló Derek contra su piel.

\- Pero ya estás aquí - respondió ; y fue más una pregunta que una afirmación, porque no sabía si Derek iba a quedarse, ni siquiera sabía bien que le había pasado para no haber podido volver cuando lo habían llamado. Pero quería que se quedase, y quería saber, y quería que le dijese que iban a salir de aquella como habían salido de todas las anteriores, y quería poder abrazarlo cada vez que le diese la gana de esa noche en adelante.

Derek asintió, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, tirando más de él contra su cuerpo, y ya era imposible que se acercasen más, pero aún así Stiles lo intentó.

\- Estoy aquí - le aseguró Derek, sujetándole la cara entre las manos para asegurarse de que lo mirase - Y quiero quedarme aquí.

\- Quiero que te quedes aquí - respondió, asintiendo a la vez, sin dejar de trazar círculos con los pulgares en su cuello, y antes de que Derek lo hiciese supo que iba a pasar.

Derek acaba de besarlo. Ya casi no quedaba distancia entre ellos, así que no había costado mucho cubrirla. Y Derek lo estaba besando, y Stiles le estaba devolviendo el beso, y todo lo que no había sentido la primera vez que lo habían besado aquella noche lo estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Todo y más.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron allí, sentados en el suelo, acariciándose con timidez y cuidado, besándose una y otra vez. Y otra vez más. Y otra más. No lo supo y le dio igual. Sólo quería otro beso más, y que Derek acariciase de nuevo su espalda para hacerlo estremecerse, y que lo siguiese abrazando con más fuerza cada vez que él se apartaba un momento para mirarlo y sonreírle. Y que le siguiese devolviendo las sonrisas.

Y nunca había visto a Derek sonreír así, pero no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca.

Y no quería dejar de hacerlo él, porque estaba seguro de que la manera en la que Derek le sonreía era la misma en la que Caitlin había dicho que lo había hecho él. Y no quería que Derek dejase ver aquello.

Al cabo de un rato Derek lo sujetó con fuerza y los subió al sofá, y dejó que Stiles les echase una manta por encima después de compartir un par de besos más. Y Stiles lo dejó girarlo hasta que Derek acabó de espaldas a la puerta, entre el castaño y lo que fuese que pudiese aparecer, a cambio de que lo dejase acurrucarse contra su pecho y pasar un brazo en torno a su cintura.

Dos, tres, cuatro minutos más de besos compartidos sin soltarse, de un par de frases prometiendo contarse todo lo que se habían perdido al día siguiente, y fue obvio que iban a dormir allí, así, y a Stiles no se le ocurría mejor manera.

Pero aún así no podía dormir. No porque la pintura fluorescente brillase en algunos trozos de la pared gracias a las farolas de la calle; no porque estuviese pensando en la persona que habían perdido allí - Derek estaba entre él y la puerta, y entre él y el suelo, lo estaba protegiendo hasta de sus propios recuerdos, y Stiles lo estrechó con máss fuerza queriendo hacer lo mismo por él - y en todas las que se habían ido en aquellos días. No porque hacía solamente horas que unos jodidos demonios los hubiesen encerrado allí.

No podía dormir, porque estaba seguro de que no, pero no dejaba de temer que aquello sólo fuese un sueño. Era absurdo, hacía semanas que no le pasaba, pero aquello era demasiado...

\- Stiles, - susurró Derek sin abrir los ojos, moviéndose para dejar un beso en su sien - duerme. Te prometo que mañana voy a estar aquí. Vamos a estar aquí, nos vamos a despertar en el sofá, y estoy convencido de que vas a protestar porque te duela la espalda - acabó, con una sonrisa de medio lado, como si esperase el golpe que Stiles en venganza le propinó en el costado.

\- Capullo - lo acusó.

\- Quejica.

\- Imbécil.

\- Delincuente.

\- ¿Cómo? - cuestionó.

\- Has entrado a mi casa sin permiso.

\- ¡Me dejaste una llave! - se defendió - Y además... hipócrita - murmuró acurrucándose más contra él.

Y sabiendo que estaba sonriendo todavía más como un estúpido, porque Derek acababa de abrazarlo más.

\- ¿Mañana vamos a estar aquí? - preguntó en un susurró, ahogando las palabras contra la camiseta de Derek.

\- Vamos a estar aquí - aseguró Derek, moviéndose un poco, para dejarlo atrapado entre el respaldo del sofá y su pecho, asegurándole que no iba a poder moverse de allí.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente estaban allí. Y tenían que hablar. Tenían mucho que hablar. Y tenían que hablar con Scott y saber a qué se enfrentan exactamente con aquellos demonios. Y... tenían muchas cosas que hablar, sí.

Pero lo primero que pasó es que Stiles sonrió, y se quejó de que le dolía la espalda. Y Derek bufó, y antes de dejar que protestase más lo besó. Y Stiles ya no tuvo que preguntar si lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido de verdad, o si había sido algo que fuese a volver a pasar; porque entre beso y beso Derek preguntó si iba a tener que aguantar aquello cada vez que se quedasen dormidos en el sofá, y Stiles reconoció la frase por la reafirmación y la pregunta que era. Y antes de besarle la sonrisa que su respuesta la sacó, dijo con voz firme: Todas y cada una de las veces.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues ahí está...
> 
> Obviamente no creo yo que vayamos a tener tanta suerte como para acabar como acabó esto, pero bueno... a lo mejor alguien puede usar esto de antidepresivo después del capítulo, o de versión alternativa, o acierto un mínimo (¡ja! No habrá esa suerte)...
> 
> He de reconocer que escribiéndolo me llamó la idea de que Derek acabé entrando al loft cuando lo vacían porque Stiles se ha quedado dentro, sería bonito, ¡y nos merecemos algo bonito Jeff! Así que me reservo la idea para otro día, jeje.
> 
> Y por cierto, el beso con Caitlin o es algo así o me niego a aceptarlo. No tendría sentido que hubiese otro tipo de razonamiento detrás de ese beso; y me callo ya, que una cosa es que me leáis, y otra que queráis oírme desvariar, jejeje.
> 
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado (y si estáis leyendo esto hoy, ánimo para lo que sea que nos espere en el capítulo), y comentarios, kudos, o lo que sea que queráis dejarme es más que bienvenido. Está bien saber que hay alguien por ahí a quien le gusta lo que escribo :)
> 
> Por cierto, he releído varias veces, pero si encontráis cualquiera fallo no dudéis en decírmelo.
> 
> Si os queréis pasar por mi tumblr, o preferís decirme lo que sea por allí, es este: - http://makeawishandjustbelieve.tumblr.com/- 
> 
> Y nada más, os veo para la próxima si os animáis, y la próxima debería ser el long fic con el que estoy desde Reyes,pero... de vez en cuando me distraigo, y salen estas cosas en medio.
> 
> Un beso,  
> Deb.


End file.
